The present application relates generally to the field of batteries and battery systems. More Specifically, the present application relates to batteries and battery system that may be used in vehicle application to provide at least a portion of the motive power for the vehicle.
Vehicles using electric power for all or a portion of their motive power (e.g., electric vehicles (EVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), and the like, collectively referred to as “electric vehicles”) may provide a number of advantages as compared to a more traditional gas-powered vehicles using internal combustion engines. For example, electric vehicles may produce fewer undesirable emission products and may exhibit greater fuel efficiency as compared to vehicles using internal combustion engines (and, in some cases, such vehicles may eliminate the use of gasoline entirely, as in the case of certain types of PHEVs).
As electric vehicle technology continues to evolve, there is a need to provide improved power source (e.g., battery systems and modules) for such vehicles. For example, it is desirable to increase the distance that such vehicles may travel without the need to recharge the batteries. It is also desirable to improve the performance of such batteries and to reduce the cost associated with the battery systems.
One area of improvement that continues to develop is in the area of battery chemistry. Early electric vehicle systems employed nickel-metal-hydride (NiMH) batteries as a propulsion source. Over time, different additives and modifications have improved the performance, reliability, and utility of NiMH batteries.
More recently, manufacturers have begun to develop lithium-ion batteries that may be used in electric vehicles. There are several advantages associated with using lithium-ion batteries for vehicle applications. For example, lithium-ion batteries have a higher charge density and specific power than NiMH batteries. Stated another way, lithium-ion batteries may be smaller than NiMH batteries while storing the same amount of charge, which may allow for weight and space savings in the electric vehicle (or, alternatively, this feature may allow manufacturers to provide a greater amount of power for the vehicle within increasing the weight of the vehicle or the space taken up by the battery system).
It is generally know that lithium-ion batteries perform differently than NiMH batteries and may present design and engineering challenges that differ from those presented with NiMH battery technology. For example, lithium-ion batteries may be more susceptible to variations in battery temperature than comparable NiMH batteries, and thus systems may be used to regulate the temperatures of the lithium-ion batteries during vehicle operation. The manufacture of lithium-ion batteries also presents challenges unique to this battery chemistry, and new methods and systems are being developed to address such challenges.
It would be desirable to provide an improved battery module and/or system for use in electric vehicles that addresses one or more challenges associated with NiMH and/or lithium-ion battery systems used in such vehicles. It also would be desirable to provide a battery module and/or system that includes any one or more of the advantageous features that will be apparent from a review of the present disclosure.